Angels Fall Down
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: Por que los Ángeles no sólo se elevan hacia el cielo, también descienden a lo más profundo de los abismos. Y con mayor razón, si lo hacen por el ser amado. —Tal vez, deba descender un poco más con tal de alcanzarte. Él asintió divertido. –Tal vez...


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Algo de OoC y probable AU. (No sabría especificarlo).

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_~ Angels Fall Down ~_

_

* * *

_

_**...**  
_

La tranquilidad y la pasividad del ambiente podía sentirse con facilidad, la pequeña sala de estar era verdaderamente acogedora.

En ella, se encontraban dos personas. Una figura masculina acomodó su postura hasta hacerla erecta, la femenina arregló su cabello. Ambos tenían la mirada perdida, cansada y algo seria. Parecía que acababan de despertar.

La joven dirigió lentamente su brazo hasta la mesita alterna al sofá. Tomó con delicadeza el reloj de pulsera y lo observó. Eran las seis y media de la tarde. Bastante tarde, empezaba a caer el crepúsculo. Su mirada se levantó hasta dar con la del chico que estaba a su lado.

Él, simplemente rozó la mano de ella y la acarició con pesadez. Podía sentirse la calidez de la mano masculina, ella las tenía frías. La chica esbozó una cansada mueca, parecida a una sonrisa.

Extrañado, empezó a preguntarse el porqué de la actual manera de ser de ésta. No comprendía que era lo que había pasado con la alegre energía natural de ella. Se había vuelto monótona y extraña al hablar. Como él.

—Sasuke… — Susurró con lentitud la rubia, rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

—¿Hm? ¿Ino? — Musitó curioso.

—Si cayera al vacío… ¿Tú me salvarías?

Realmente sus conversaciones se habían vuelto vegas y melancólicas. ¿Por qué había preguntado eso? No sabía que decir. Ni tampoco cómo actuar ante ello.

—Eso depende de cuál sería tu reacción al caer — Respondió finalmente el joven de cabellos negros. ¿Qué pensaría ella con semejante respuesta? —. Es decir, de lo que realmente deseas al hacerlo. ¿Te gustaría que te salvara, Ino?

Pareció como si los opacados ojos azules de ella adquirieran un brillo maravilloso, reanimando su rostro. Como si recuperaran su belleza natural. Como si revivieran de un pesado y eterno sueño de melancolía.

Ino lo abrazó con delicadeza, posando su suave y dorada cabeza sobre el cálido pecho de Sasuke. Eso la serenó y a él también. El Uchiha no podía evitar pensar que las reacciones de ella eran por su culpa.

Ino no era así, nunca había sido así. Era una chica llena de vitalidad y de alegría por la vida. Demasiado vanidosa, con un carácter fuerte y animado; además poseía la fuerza de dos hombres. La joven que tenía entre sus brazos, estaba cansada, desanimada y tan frágil como el cristal.

Sólo veía, que su enorme fuerza de voluntad era la que aún la mantenía cuerda, aunque un poco al borde la locura. Ya no hablaba con temas animados o divertidos en sus conversaciones, sino que los había cambiado por temas profundos y serios. La parsimonía al hablar era algo común en ella ahora.

Y eso le preocupaba. Que ya no era totalmente Ino.

La eternidad de sus pensamientos se disolvió con un beso. Los suaves y helados labios de la Yamanaka se habían estampado sobre la piel de su mejilla izquierda.

—Sabes… — Explicó con tierna inocencia—, quizá debería caer más profundo, tal vez así, podría alcanzarte algún día.

Él esbozó una ligera sonrisa y las lágrimas empezaron a empapar el torso del Uchiha. Ahora podía entenderlo, todo.

Ella aún seguía siendo la chica especial que había conocido. Sólo que ahora comprendía totalmente su posición.

Ahora podía observar, con flamante orgullo, como la rubia chica que tenía en su corazón manifestaba claramente la belleza de su alma y la madurez que sobresalía de ella. Emocionado y orgulloso, la volvió a abrazar con mayor intensidad.

Incluso sentía un extraño picor al borde de sus pupilas. La garganta se le hizo nudo con una rapidez asombrosa y el corazón le ardía.

Agachó la mirada, hasta toparla con el sonriente rostro de la Yamanaka y es que nunca… Había podido verla más hermosa e inocente.

Ciertamente, ella cumplía su misión como el ángel que era; sacarlo y no dejarlo caer jamás en la oscuridad… Lo único que necesitaba hacer ella, era bajar más, con tal de encontrarlo en aquel profundo vacío de su alma; comúnmente conocido como _soledad_.

Y eso era demasiado egoísta. La petición del Uchiha era demasiado egoísta y que ni siquiera merecía ser escuchada. Pero él sabía que ella atendería con prontitud a su suplicante ruego. Ya que _lo amaba._

… _Y él a ella._

—No te preocupes —respondió tranquilamente Sasuke —. Ya estás _muy _cerca. Casi lo logras.

Y besó con cierto cariño la fría frente de Ino. Ella se acurrucó más en el cálido torso del joven. Abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Lo que no sabía Sasuke, era que Ino finalmente había llegado al fondo y lo había salvado.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A:**

¡Waaa! Realmente es diminuto este one-shot. ¿O debería llamarlo _drabble…_?

Pero en fin, ¡otro SasuIno! . Y sí, han de saber que fue en un momento de melancolía. Bastante profundo. Aquellos en los cuales no sabes ni que hacer por que ya te aburriste de sólo pensarlo. Pero escuchando _música__~, _vino a mi mente. Como dije, perdonen que esté tan pequeño, pero realmente tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza y cuando quiero hacerlas… ¡Bam! Desaparecen rápidamente. Maldita suerte la mía.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

_See you Around… ~_


End file.
